Think of You
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Bella and Edward had been friends for a while, but what happens when she tells his her real feeling for him? What would she do when she finds he did the next day? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people here is a fanfic that I've done.. I wish you all a happy Valentines day!!! **

**Warning this is not a valentines fic... I hate valentines since I am single and I don't really enjoy being alone on lovers day! Anyway hope you all like it!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Thinking about you**

Bella's P.O.V

I was getting ready for my Not-date with my best friend Edward Cullen. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked awesome. Ever since we had planned this Not-date, I've been imagining things that I know could never happen just because he's my best girlfriend, Jessica's, boyfriend. Edward and I had been friends since 9th grade. Everyone always told me that we were the perfect couple but I never saw that… until I got to 11th grade. I finally noticed that I was head over heels over Edward Cullen. I felt bad because I knew Jessica was in love with him but I also knew he didn't like her… and I was sure he didn't like me. My thoughts were interrupted by a horn. I knew it was him. I rushed down and before I closed the door I said good-bye to my dad. I ran to where his shiny BMW was parked.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hi," he said, returning my smile.

I sat in the passenger seat and he drove off.

"Are you sure you want to watch _Saw V_? We could watch something else," he said without taking his eyes off the road.

I knew he was trying to be nice. He knew I didn't like does kinds of movies but he had seen a chick flick **(My favorite kind of movie) **and it was his turn.

"I'm sure. I promise you that since you would watch the movie I chose, I'm gonna watch this movie," I said with a smile.

"OK then," he said with a chuckle.

Minutes later, we were already in the movies. We had our tickets, so we were on the line to get in. The place was filled with people talking and waiting.

"So… are you gonna need me to shield your eyes?" he asked as he smirked at me.

"Well duh!!! You know I think those are the worst movies that humankind has ever made," I said with a giggle.

Always worrying about me. That was one of the things I had fallen In love with.

"You're so girly sometimes" he chuckled.

"And you're such an asshole sometimes," I said as I fake glared at him, making him laugh.

"Right… but that's who I am," he said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"And that's one of the reasons I wish I didn't love you," I said without thinking.

"What?" he asked, making me realize what I had just said.

"Uh… nothing," I said looking at him with fear in my eyes.

"You love me?" he asked, surprised.

"I… I… Yes I do… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear..." I said as my eyes started to fill up with tears.

Edward stared in silence. I couldn't take it anymore and I started to sob.

"I'll call my dad… I'm sorry," I said as I ran out of the line, pushing everyone in my way.

"Bella!! Wait!!" I heard him call but I didn't stop.

I felt stupid… why did I have to be in love with him? I got to a pay phone and sighed. I snuggled into my coat. It was cold. I looked for a penny on my pocket. As soon as I found the penny I put it in the pay phone and dialed my home number. Tears were falling from my eyes as I waited for my father to pick up. My father was cut off when a hand hung up the phone. I looked back to find a very out of breath Edward.

"Edward... what are you doing here?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Why did you run? You didn't give me time to respond," Edward said.

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Edward.. W-w-what a-a-are you d-d-doing?" I whispered as I watched him get closer to my face, making me blush.

"Sh… don't think…just feel," he said and pushed his lips onto mine.

I didn't think and kissed back. I felt happy because this was his way of telling me that he loved me as well. This thought made my heart skip a beat. I didn't know if he could actually feel my heart pounding loudly since he had me so close to his chest. I thought that he did. We parted away and he smiled at me.

"Your still up for the movie?" he asked as he washed away some tears left on my face.

I smiled back and nodded. He took my hand and dragged me back into the movie. As we had thought, I held onto Edward during the whole movie, but it was different. Edward had taken off the small bar that people use to put the cups in that is attached to the seats so the whole time I had my face buried in his chest while his arm was wrapped around my waist so I was reassured that he was right beside me. He also kissed my head every time I screamed and whispered sweet nothings in my ear, making me blush every time. When the movie ended, we decided to go for some ice cream and for the first time… he paid for me.

"I could have paid for myself you know," I said as I licked my ice cream.

Edward didn't answer but he just smiled at me. I couldn't help but giggle and look away. I heard him chuckle by my side and he pulled me closer to him, making me squeal.

"Well... I don't think that would have been fair," he said with a smirk as he, once again, put his face closer to mine and kissed me which I returned.

We parted away, breathing heavily. When we decided it was late enough, he took me back home.

"That was fun… Thank you Edward," I whispered, making him smile.

He was about to kiss me but I turned away.

"As much as I have enjoyed this evening... I don't think this is right... I know that we had a... special night, but you have a girlfriend and I don't think it would be fair," I said, looking at him with sad eyes.

I wanted to kiss him again but the thought of him cheating on my best friend hurt me deeply.

"That seems fair," Edward said and turned away.

"Bye Edward," I called.

"Good night Bella," Edward said as he turned around, giving me a smile.

I smiled back at him and blew a kiss which he pretended to catch and brought it up to his lips. I giggled to myself because I never thought that we could be so cheesy as a couple. I watched him drive away and went into my house to dream about the night.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day I woke up at 6:30 like I always did. I put on some jeans and a T-shirt and left my house and made my way to school. On the way I couldn't stop thinking about the night before. I didn't know if I could act normal in front of Edward and Jessica after what happened. I would be crushing, but I shook my head and tried to think about something else along the ride. When I got to school, Alice pulled me into the bathroom, not giving me time to realize what was happening.

"What the… Alice?" I asked, slightly confused.

"What happened between you and my brother yesterday?" Alice asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Because he came home grinning like an idiot and this morning he broke up with Jessica," Alice said.

"He did what?!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe it. He couldn't have just dumped Jessica... at least not for me.

"Yes… so tell me what happened," Alice saidd again.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Don't lie to me!! I demand to know!!" Alice yelled.

"Nothing happened Alice… I swear," I lied again.

I didn't want to tell Alice what had happened with Edward at the movies because someone else could hear it and tell Jessica about it.

"You might not tell me but I know something happened and I will find out," Alice said with a smirk.

"Whatever Alice," I said as I ran out of the bathroom.

I thought that I was out of danger when I bumped into a hard chest. I looked up to find Edward smiling down at me.

"Hey you," Edward said.

I froze in place as soon as my mind registered who I had bumped into.

"Uh... Hi... Um I don't have time... I'm late," I said.

"Late for what? It's 7:20 in the morning," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I'm late for... the rainbow ceremony so...gotta go," I said and ran off to another bathroom.

I stayed in the bathroom all morning until the 8 o' clock bell rang. I ran out of the bathroom and made it to my first class. I sighed to myself at the thought that I had to do this all day. I wasn't for it... not yet.

OoOoOoOoO

The last bell rang to my relief... I had successfully avoided Edward the whole day. I grabbed my backpack and made my way to the front door to leave, not bothering to put my books in my locker.

"Well hello there," I heard a male voice say from behind.

I had an idea who it was but I turned around just to make sure... and it was in fact who I thought... it was Edward standing right behind me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Uh... hi," I said with a fake smile.

"I'm in a pickle. You know there is this girl that I like right... well we went to the movies last night and she told me she loved me and after the huge scene she made right in front of everyone I told her that I loved her as well..." he said as he started to step closer. "We had the most amazing night together. I thought everything was perfect because we're finally together but then that night she told me it was wrong because I had a girlfriend and I couldn't give her a proper goodnight kiss but I was gonna fix that.."

All this time he was leaning in while I was backing away but soon enough I was cornered against the wall.

"So I came this morning and broke up with my girlfriend that I didn't like so I could be with the girl I did like and when I was about to tell her what I had done she ran away from me... you know I don't like when people run away from me? So all I'm asking is why was she avoiding me all day?" he asked, glaring at me.

"I-I-I I don't know... I wasn't avoiding you," I said in a shaking voice.

"Really? Then why weren't you anywhere around school at lunch and why didn't you wait for me to drive you home?" he asked.

"I didn't want to bother you?" I tried.

"Really?...Because it seemed like it didn't matter to you at all when we were friends," he said angrily.

"Well... I thought today was a good day to walk," I barked back.

"Bella why were you avoiding me?" Edward asked with a sigh.

"I wasn't avoiding you! I just didn't see you," I said.

"Bella, I waited for you at the door like always do and as soon as you saw me you ran into the bathroom and didn't come out until the bell rang again."

"You waited for me?" I asked.

"Well duh! I wanted to know why you were running away from me. Did I do something wrong last night?" he asked.

"No... You didn't do anything wrong," I sighed.

"Then why?" he asked.

"I just didn't want Jessica to hate you... she's my best friend and I didn't want her to get hurt... I thought you would have forgotten about last night... and then I came this morning and Alice told me what you did and freaked... I panicked so I avoided you. I thought you would hate me and get back with Jessica," I said.

"Oh god... is that what you were trying to do?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair and laughed.

"Well yeah!! I think it would have worked," I barked.

I didn't like when he laughed at me.

"But you didn't count on something... Jessica and I don't like each other," he said.

"Yes you do!!! You're just confused... its all because I said that..."

"...That you loved me?" he finished for me.

"Yes... it's my fault that you guys broke up! And it's not fair," I said.

"Would you stop!!? I loved you since I met you. I didn't say anything because I didn't know if you liked me as well," he said with a smile.

I blinked at him and then I slapped him.

"What was that for!?" he yelled.

"Snap out of it! You don't love me! You love Jessica, you know your 1 year girlfriend?" I yelled back.

"Why can't you just listen? I'll prove it to you," he said.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked as he pulled me towards him.

"I'm going to make love to you in the back of my car," he said.

"What? Are you insane! Let me go" I yelled as I tried to escape but he picked me up and walked to his car ignoring my screams.

As soon as he gently sat me in the passenger seat he started talking again.

"Bella... listen... Jessica and I broke up because we both knew we didn't love each other... didn't you notice that we never kissed? When I told her that I didn't think it was working she said that she knew... and that she hoped we could be friends because she liked another guy as well," he whispered as he brushed his lips against mine.

"You... didn't kiss?" I asked out loud as I tried to remember if they had kissed but there was no memory.

"Nope... my first official kiss was with you last night... like I wanted it to be," he said.

"I am... confused," I whispered making him chuckle.

"Bella... Beautiful... There is one simple explanation... I love you," he said.

"You do? You're not confused?" I asked as I looked up at his face.

"No... I'm pretty sure about my feelings," He said.

He smiled at me once again and traced his nose along my jaw.

"Just tell me that you don't regret anything and that you love me as well," he said, brushing his lips with mine once again.

"I do... I do love you," I said as I closed my eyes and felt his hot, gentle breath on my lips.

Within seconds, he crashed his lips onto mine and kissed as passionately as he could.

We parted away, breathing heavily again, but our gazes were locked on each other.

"That's all I wanted," he said with a smile.

I smiled back but then I frowned.

"Were you really gonna rape me?" I asked as I looked at the back of the seat.

"No... but you know if you want to... we could do a little something back there," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

"You pervert!" I yelled while giggling as I knew he really didn't mean it.

"What? I've been waiting for this since 8th grade when I first got to school," he chuckled and I gasped.

"Since 8th grade!!!" I asked a little to loud.

"Uh... yeah... since when did you?" he asked.

"This year..." I said in a low voice.

"Oh... man I'm a dork," he said as he let his head down.

I looked at him sadly and bit my lip and then smiled. I raised my hand and ran my fingers through his hair, making him look at me. As I ran my fingers through his hair I smiled at him while he looked dazzled. I ended up running the back of my hand to his cheek softly.

"If it helps I've been pretty obsessed with you this last year," I said with a small blush.

"That helps a little," he said with a smile and took my hand and kissed it.

"I better go home... it's getting late," I said as I glanced at the car clock.

"Yeah you're right," he said.

Edward smiled at me and closed my door and then he got into his seat and drove to my house. As soon as we got to my house we both got out of the car and Edward walked me right up to my door.

"Well since I guess we're finally officially dating... I think I could have one of those mind blowing good bye kisses... so I won't miss you so much," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, making me giggle.

"I guess that's true," I said as I leaned in to give him what he had asked for.

He met my lips half way as we started a passionate make out session right in front of my house when we heard a woman's girly scream. We both parted away and looked at the door where the scream had come from to find my mother staring at us with a weird happy look.

"Uh... hi mom," I said nervously.

"Hello Mrs. Swan," Edward said as he unwrapped one of his arms and waved at my mom.

"Were... were you guys just kissing?" my mom asked.

"Uh... kind of... well..." I tried to explain.

I was so flushed by the moment that I couldn't get the words out.

"Oh my god!! You were kissing!!! That means you're finally together!! Awww I'm so proud of you two... I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue," my mom said and closed the door before either of us could say something.

"Oh my god I can't believe my mom just saw me making out with my new boyfriend," I said to myself but Edward heard it and chuckled.

"I like that... your new boyfriend... I like that title," he said making me giggle.

"I guess I'll call you?" I asked while biting my lip.

"Yeah sure... uh well good night love," he said as he leaned in for a peck when we heard my mom "Awww" loudly from the other side of the door.

Edward chuckled and kissed me.

"Night... Love you," I called while he walked to his car. He turned around and smile.

"Love you too," he said.

I giggled to myself and blew him a kiss like I did the night before which he pretended to catch and brought to his lips. I watched him drive away with a smile... I was so happy. All of the sudden I felt my cellphone ring in my pocket. I took out my cell and notice it was a message from Edward.

"Miss u already," it said making me giggle.

I texted him back and smiled. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship and then I looked at my door and sighed. That was the beginning of my never ending hell with my parents. Life isn't fair when you don't know what's coming for you... but when you find love things fall right into place.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I swear that is like the most sappy story I have done... stupid valentines spirit! Anyways please review!!!!**

**Bye!**


	2. Announsment

**Hey people... well it's like 1 in the morning and I was reading you reviews. **

**I'm glad so many people like Think Of You... to tell you the thruth it's one of my fav... since it was a dream with my dream boy but anyway. I was like so ok... maybe I should mak it into something. I was so inspired and happy by the reviews. I mean I loved the one that said that she that she grinded the whole story... like I do when I read over and over again. So... I've decide to make it a fic!!**

**If anyone has idea that they might wanna see tell me I like having help. **

**Ok so anyway bye**


End file.
